


your fingertips trace my skin

by finnhoe



Series: i just want it to be you and i forever [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Riding, Smut, Snogging, flower crown!Harry, honeymoon! larry, light dom harry, sappy serenading and slow dancing shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnhoe/pseuds/finnhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>h and l are on their honeymoon in Jamaica. starts with serenading and dancing, ends with louis riding harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your fingertips trace my skin

**Author's Note:**

> have fun!!

“Babe, I’m home!” Louis yelled, closing the front door behind him. They had been in Jamaica for almost a week, and they absolutely loved it. No distractions, no sport practices. He took off his black pullover, shaking out his soaking wet fringe from the rain. He placed the bags of takeout on the kitchen table and straightened out his grey long-sleeve shirt.

“Harry?” he called out, wondering why there was no reply from his boyfriend.

Louis moved out of the kitchen toward their bedroom, wondering where Harry was. He broke into giggles when he saw Harry emerge from their bathroom, clad in a flower crown with white roses and boxer briefs. The roses contrasted perfectly from where they were messily placed in Harry’s chocolate curls, and honestly, where on earth did he get that?

“H, love, what are you do-“ Louis was cut off by Harry moving toward him and kissing him.

Harry pulled back and rested their foreheads together. “Gonna serenade you now,” Harry mumbled, placing a kiss on Louis’ forehead. Louis giggled at Harry’s dopey perfect smile as Harry grabbed Louis’ waist with one hand, it enveloping the entirety of Louis’ back. And seriously, how is that in any way, shape, or form not hot?

Louis’ hand automatically went to rest on the back of Harry’s neck, and with their other hands intertwined, Harry begun to pull him around the room, switching on the music with a remote. Louis thinks in normal relationship people really don’t do this, but Harry and Louis dance in the middle of bedrooms quite regularly.

“Hey there Delilah, what’s it like in New York city, I’m a thousand miles away but boy tonight you look so pretty,” Harry begun, his rocky voice harmonizing with the singer’s. Harry sung at pubs in his spare time, and Louis just knows he’ll be famous one day.

The curly haired boy’s hand moved their intertwined hands up above Louis’ head, and he spun his smaller boyfriend around his hand, making Louis trip over his feet and fall into Harry’s bare chest.

“Harry, honestly, you’re gonna kill us,” Louis breathed, not really wanting Harry to stop. Especially because he heard the vibrations run through Harry’s chest as he hummed to the song. And he really really loves Harry so he just decided to press a gentle kiss there, right against the smaller bird.

And he could feel Harry smile from his place on top of Louis’ hair, which was still wet.

“You’re cold,” Harry mumbled, looking down at Louis, who looked like he was falling asleep on Harry’s chest.

“And you’re like a fucking furnace,” Louis murmured, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist for emphasis.

“Guess that means you can’t let me go then,” Harry chuckled, feeling heat spread through his chest because he loves his boy so much.

And the feeling was definitely mutual, so Louis rubbed his thumb over Harry’s hipbone and whispered, “Never.”

Harry really wanted to stay like that forever, nestled into his favorite boy, but he did have other plans. Knowing what song came next, Harry slowly moved his hands clasped around Louis’ waist to brush under his bum.

“Cheeky, aren’t we,” Louis smiled, moving his head up to smile at Harry.

Harry winked and swiftly picked up Louis, who squealed and buried his head into the junction between Harry’s neck and shoulder. His legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, whose hipbones dug into his thighs.

“You’re lucky I’m wearing joggers, babe. Can barely open my legs with jeans on,” Louis laughed wrapping his arms tighter around Harry’s shoulder. He sat up straight in Harry’s arms, now having the advantage of being taller. He looked down at Harry and smiled, flashing his perfect teeth.

“Hi,” Harry giggled, dimples deep.

Louis kissed his nose, then the corner of Harry’s mouth, then his lips. Harry hummed and reached around him to pull Louis’ shoes off, holding Louis with one arm. He tossed Louis’ vans to the bathroom and moved to their bed, leaning down and supporting them with one arm with the other keeping Louis against him with the other arm, their lips still locked.

Louis giggled and wrapped his legs tighter around Harry’s slim waist.

“My little koala,” Harry whispered fondly, pulling away with his eyes shining.

Louis smiled, eyes crinkling because he can’t believe how lucky he got to get Harry.

Harry beamed, the cloudy afternoon light making his face look so soft. The ring of roses was drooping over on his head, threatening to drop onto his forehead.

The first piano notes of “[All of Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=518WB1IcjPI)” by John Legend came on and Harry’s face lit up.

“Oh god,” Louis laughed, knowing what was happening next. Harry gently placed him on the bed, crawling over him. He placed his lips on Louis’, beginning to sing, “What would I do without your smart mouth?”

Harry spread his fingers under Louis’ shirt, feeling the warmth under his fingertips. He smiled and slowly tugged the shirt off, making Louis shiver as Harry tossed the shirt to the side. Harry placed a gentle kiss to the center of Louis’ chest, pressing more kisses to the top of his soft abs, and one more on his slight tummy.

“Cause all of me, loves all of you,” Harry whispered, nosing at Louis’ stomach as he gently pulled off Louis’ joggers. Louis smiled softly, brushing his hands through Harry’s hair. He would make a smart comment about Harry being sappy, but he didn’t have it in him right then.

“All your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections,” Harry continued, sure to brush his lips over the parts that Louis is most insecure about, his hips and thighs. Goosebumps raised on Louis’ skin, and quite frankly Louis wondered how the hell Harry had this effect on him, after almost 10 years.

Harry moved his head up, nosing at Louis’ jawline. He closed his eyes and kissed Louis’ collar bone, having memorized the curve of it. Louis’ blue eyes had long since closed, hands loosely tangled in Harry’s hair. Harry kissed down Louis’ right arm, it being sprawled out on the bed. A rose petal fluttered onto the inside of Louis’ wrist, right on top of where the tattooed rope broke. And Harry froze because ok this would be a perfect picture.

“Louis, babe, don’t move,” Harry suddenly said, gently getting off the bed to retrieve his camera. And Louis so easily complied, trusting Harry. He always trusts Harry. Once the younger boy got the expensive Canon and turned it on, he moved to stand next to the window. Louis’ cheekbones were perfectly highlighted, his golden skin contrasting with the black comforter, and the black of his tattoos contrasting with the white rose petal. The soft light coming in through the window made his whole body look like it was glowing.

“Open your eyes,” Harry whispered, as if talking too loudly could disturb the serenity.

And once Louis’ piercing blue eyes opened, Harry’s breath was taken away. The whole scene looked like a prized piece of art. Harry raised the viewfinder to his eyes and snapped the picture. He took another few for good measure, and lowered the camera, scrolling through the pictures.

And he thought the pictures would look excellent, but honestly, Harry thinks these are the best pictures he’s ever seen, nonetheless taken.

“So fucking stunning, Lou,” Harry whispered, almost unable to tear his eyes from the camera, but then remembered the real thing was right in front of him.

He turned the camera off, placing it on the couch as he returned to the bed, straddling Louis’ hips, who eyes were tracing his movements.

Louis’ hands automatically went to Harry’s hips, the rose petal still in his hand. Harry was just staring and staring, and really doesn’t think there’s a word to justify Louis’ beauty. Harry’s so damn gone for this boy.

Louis moved his hand to Harry’s hair, placing the rose petal back on the crown, only to have it flutter down Harry’s face. Louis smiled, and Harry just needed to touch him more, needed to feel. So he bent down and braced his forearms on either side of Louis’ head, dipping down his head and kissing Louis deeply. Louis’ hand moved from Harry’s hips to his waist, fingertips lightly tracing the ridges of his abs.

Harry moved one hand from the side of Louis’ head to brush against Louis’ abs, stopping at the waistline at his briefs. He felt Louis’ breath hitch as he begun to play with the fine hairs there. Louis eagerly licked into Harry’s mouth whining at the teasing. Because seriously, Harry Styles teasing should be illegal.

Louis pulled away and craned Harrys neck down to whisper into his ear, “Wanna ride you.”

He felt Harry suck in a breath and nod quickly, so he pressed an open mouthed kiss to Harry’s neck. Harry placed his free hand under Louis’ bare back, quickly spinning them around, flopping a bit on the bed. Louis went to work on sucking a mark on Harry’s neck as he reached above their heads for the lube under the hotel pillow, messily jammed there this afternoon after a bout of sex on the table in their suite.

Harry sat them up, leaning toward Louis until Louis’ back was on the bed again. They were both half-hard, so Harry bit at Louis’ bottom lip and grinded their hips together, making Louis moan highly. Harry may be dopey and dorky, but Jesus, he’s skilled in bed.

“You gonna fuck my fingers then come on my dick, huh?” Harry mumbled filthily into Louis’ ear, causing Louis’ hips to roll, searching for friction. Harry quickly slid down Louis’ boxers, leaning his head down to press kisses at the hipbones there, tongue flicking out teasingly at the head of Louis’ dick.

“No teasing, please, H,” Louis whined, and who was Harry to deny him?

Harry sat back on his legs, uncapping the lube and slicking his fingers down. He leaned forward and kissed Louis gently, finger tracing Louis’ rim.

“You ok?” Harry mumbled, always asking, never wanting to hurt Louis, even if they have done this a million times.

Louis quickly nodded, pressing a kiss to Harry’s chin, lingering and whispering, “Please.”

Harry slowly pushed the first finger in, feeling Louis’ walls clench around him. Louis softly moaned, hands clenching at the duvet. Harry moved his fingers and began to slowly pump it in and out, crooking it to hit Louis’ spot. Louis moaned loudly, and Harry’s fingers really were meant for this, they’re so long and slender.

“More,” Louis purred, reaching up to lightly take hold of Harry’s neck, pulling him down against his lips. Harry entered a second finger, feeling Louis push his hips down onto Harry’s fingers.

“Shit, Louis, you’re so fit,” Harry whispered against Louis’ mouth, who, in response, nipped at Harry’s lip, sucking on it. Harry pumped his fingers faster, bending them at just the right point.

He slipped a third finger in, causing Louis to hiss against his mouth, biting down on his lips harder. Louis’ hips grinded down onto Harry’s fingers.

“Ready,” Louis whispered, littering kisses down Harry’s collarbone. Harry nodded and sat up, pulling Louis with him until he was straddling Harry’s hips. The motion was fluid, from having been done so many times.

Louis got up on his knees and Harry used the excess liquid on his fingers to slick himself up. Louis lightly took hold of Harry’s length with his small fingers and lined it up with his entrance. Harry’s hands went to grab Louis’ hips, ready to support Louis’ weight. Louis locked their eyes and swiftly sank down on Harry’s dick, making Harry slam his eyes shut and groan loudly.

He began to move his hips with expert motions. Throwing his head back in a moan, Louis rose his body up, rolling his waist down and up, down and up, attaining the motion that made Harry’s knuckles white, and leaving bruises on the skin there that Louis knew would appear within an hour.

He set a pain-staking slow rhythm, and he could tell Harry was getting closer and very impatient. He begun to move faster, placing his hands on Harry’s chest to help support himself. Louis bounced up and down, moving his hips to the beat of the song that just came on. (“[Do I Wanna Know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM)” by the Arctic Monkeys.)

The beginning notes thumped through the room, and Louis deemed it appropriate to reach down and suck a love bite on Harry’s neck, whose hands went to Louis’ back.

“Fuck!” Harry moaned as Louis moved his hips in ways that should be outlawed. He raked his nails down Louis’ back and grinded his hips further into him. It felt so good, and Harry was so close. He reached down and pumped Louis’ cock, who cursed and hovered his mouth over Harry’s, panting,

Their hips met one more time and Louis bit down onto Harry’s plush lower lip as he came, spurting on Harry’s abs. Harry came not two seconds later, fingers digging into the fleshy part of Louis’ arse. He pulled out, flinching at the sensitivity.

Louis fell limp on top of Harry, both of them trying to catch their breath. He could feel Harry’s come begin to leak out of him, but he could care less right now.

They laid there in the daylight, the rain had stopped and the sun was out. Harry reached across his chest to run his fingers Louis’ fringe, who hummed and grabbed hold of Harry’s other hand, lacing their fingers together. He placed a gentle kiss onto Harry’s collarbone, over the bruise he left there earlier.

“So you think the food’s cold now?” Harry murmured, breaking the silence.

Louis’ laughter spilled out of his lips, music to Harry’s ears. He picked his chest up, kissing Harry on the mouth and whispering, “Race you to the ocean,” a glint of mischief in his eyes.

And hell, why not make the most out of a private beach?

**Author's Note:**

> just a brief part 3 of their honeymoon, part four still to come :)


End file.
